1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a droplet nozzle for use in eye drop container, which is capable of accurately applying a liquid medicine in a droplet in the eye when the container is inclined at any angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an eye drop container capable of applying a liquid medicine in the eye accurately in a substantially constant quantity not only when the container is directed downward but also when the container is inclined at any angle (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-128313).
A specific inner plug is fitted in an opening of this eye drop container. The inner plug has a dome-shaped head portion which is elastically supported by a plurality of tongues at an end of a cylindrical main body which is fitted in the opening of the container. When the container is inclined, the inner plug is capable of forming a fixed quantity of droplet by guiding a liquid medicine in the container to an outside surface of the head portion via gaps between the main body and the head portion. Therefore, the container is allowed to apply the liquid medicine in the eye accurately as a substantially fixed quantity of droplet.
According to such a prior art, the liquid medicine guided from the container adheres to the outside surface of the head portion and forms a droplet thereon. However, the droplet is prone to flow down on the outside surface of the main body when the container is returned to an upright position, because a diameter of the head portion is substantially equal to an outside diameter of the main body. Accordingly, a so-called fluid run is not infrequently encountered.